The Dog
The dog is a small puppy that lived in the Russian era of the series. After being adopted by the girl Irina, the dog became her constant companion and only friend as she worked as a child soldier for Putin. After being shot, he was uploaded into the Vocaloid Kagamine Len. History In the Russia Era The dog was born, presumably in Russia during the late twentieth century, and lived as a stray. Ignored by all other humans,Stealing is Wrong? - 君だけが救いだった... the dog wandered into an alley, where it was found and adopted by Irina.No Need to Worryy!! - 君を見つけた　路地は覚えてた Quickly growing close with his new human master, the dog would happily eat eel with her, sleep on her lap,Stealing is Wrong? - 腹減った　アナゴ食べて 早く　君の　膝で　寝たい and listen to the sad songs Hatsune Miku sang on the radio by her side.The One Who's Nothing. - 悲しい ロシアでよく聞いた歌 リンと二人楽しみだった☆ On one occasion, Irina left the dog to perform her work and entrusted him to her comrade for safekeeping.No Need to Worryy!! - ロシアを去る前に 君を他人に預けたにゃ Chained up and missing Irina, the dog took a quick dislike to the child and decided to break out instead;Stealing is Wrong? - 鎖を外せ！　俺は行くのさ あの娘の元へ！　ガキの相手か？ he therefore dealt with the other child soldiers nearby and broke through his chains.Stealing is Wrong? - 他を当たれよ　俺は自由だ 俺は鎖を噛み切って走る The dog then ran at the boy, stealing his yellow scarf and fleeing into the blizzard.The Night That Can't Be Seen, The Eyes That Don't Vanish. Booklet There he ran, looking forward to seeing Irina again,Stealing is Wrong? - あたたかい　君の手の平でね 頭　なでてっ！ (*´Д｀)ハアハア until finally catching sight of her returning home. Just before reaching his master, the dog was shot by Irina's comrade as multiple other children taunted him.Stealing is Wrong? PV Right as he lost consciousness, he could hear Irina's gun firing.Not Together - 消えて行く意識 君の銃の音 悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴 After his death, Elena reconstructed the dog's personality, memories, thoughts, and desires into a data file,A Place to Chat - だから今の鏡音リンに入ってるものが持つ記憶は すべてあの女が外から見て描いたもの。 ... 結局、あんた達はウィルスとして再びバラまかれた。 while also giving the dog sapience in the process.A Place to Chat - だって犬でしょ。知識を得た犬の行動なんて誰にも分からない The woman then made the data into a spam file that would infect computers and show people the story of his master's death.Puulog☆ - December 24, 2012 - エレナが作ったデータに過ぎないわけですね。だから「親みたいなもの」なんてことを言います。 ... 元々は共産主義、秘密主義国家の内部情報（少年兵同士の争い、兵士への薬物投与など） をバラす為にバラまかれたスパムファイルデータだったものが The data eventually mixed with Kagamine Len,The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - おまえ犬か、、これはまいったな while two similar data files of Irina and her comrade were uploaded into Kagamine Rin and Camui Gackpo, respectively.The One Who's Nothing. - でもあの子は　分けられたの 「こわすもの」と 「ぬすむもの」と彼... 誰かに「つたえるもの」に In the Vocaloid Era After Len uploaded his backup disk, he recalled all his "memories" of being a dog;If We Meet Again☆ - うｐ主のバッグがここにある 書き換えられる前の記憶 人間ですらなかったんだorz included in this, he became depressed to realize that he was the catalyst for her suicide.Not Together - 全て俺の所為だorz Over time, because of these memories and feelings, he became intimidated by the girl who was so radiant compared to a dog like him.If We Meet Again☆ - 野良犬の俺には眩しい Eventually, Len decided to give Rin her memories as Irina so that he could meet with his former master one more time.If We Meet Again☆ - それでも最後の希望 昔の君に会いたい 自分勝手でごめん After Rin was damaged by Camui and about to disappear, Miku explained to Len that he was a constructed version of the dog and also explained the nature of the data files.A Place to Chat! Inside the data world, as Len rushed to find Rin, he looked back on his memories as a dog and how he was unable to replicate the unconditional love that he had for her back then.The Broken Mirror. - 君が望む無償の愛 犬じゃない俺には無理＞＜ He also noted that the chains that bound him in those times, separating him from her, were still there even if in a different form.The Broken Mirror. - つなぎ止める鎖　見えないけどあるんだね★ Despite this, as he moved forward he decided not to look back or revert to that time in his life in order to reach the end for Rin.The Broken Mirror. - 終わりになるよう僕は繰り返さない Traits Personality Like most dogs, Irina's dog was a carefree and loving animal, easily satisfied with small pleasures like being pet on the head, getting to chew things,Stealing is Wrong? or just listening to music with his master.The One Who's Nothing. - 悲しい ロシアでよく聞いた歌 リンと二人楽しみだった☆ Initially ignored by humans and left to fend for himself, the dog didn't care for them, but came to love Irina after she took him in and shared all her interests.Stealing is Wrong? - 君だけが救いだった... 初めてヒトが恋しくなった☆ This love drove him to be miserable when separated from her and he took a quick disliking to her companion who seemingly kept them apart.Stealing is Wrong? - 鎖を外せ！　俺は行くのさ あの娘の元へ！　ガキの相手か？ Along with this, the dog was a mischievous animal that was disagreeable with certain people. He would also steal when he had the opportunity, wanting to show Irina his "trophies" after doing so. As part of this,Stealing is Wrong? - ついでにガキの　黄色いスカーフ 盗んでいこう 俺の力を　君に見せたい he was also fond of showing off his strength to his master in order to receive her praise and affection.Stealing is Wrong? - 俺は強いぜ　褒めてくれよ！ Skills and Abilities Although just an animal, the dog was incredibly strong, able to break free of his chains by his teeth alone.Stealing is Wrong? - 俺は鎖を噛み切って走る He was also very fast, able to quickly swipe the boy's scarf without being caught by him and running far ahead of him through the winter storm.Stealing is Wrong? - 影も踏ませず　走れる ... 誰も追いつけず　プーチンも驚くな Unfortunately, despite the dog's physical prowess he was not very intelligent and had no sense of right or wrong,Stealing is Wrong? - 俺が利口にしてたなら 君も死なずに済んでたなorz unable to understand the danger of taking the boy's scarf and showing it to Irina.Stealing is Wrong? - 俺は罪を犯した 君と二人　生きていたいからね！ Appearance The dog was small and brown, with characteristics similar to a Eastern European Shepherd, indicating it as the breed. The small size of the dog, as well as its apparent breed, indicates it as a puppy at the time of being adopted by Irina. Due to being chained up by Irina's comrade, the dog was shown as having a chain around its neck at the time of being killed, although not otherwise wearing any collar or other adornments.No Need to Worryy!! PV Relationships Irina The dog's master. After taking him in, the dog was intensely grateful to her for feeding him and taking care of him when no one else would; over time he even loved her, despite having never loved a human before, and always wanted to be by her side.Stealing is Wrong? - 君だけが救いだった... 初めてヒトが恋しくなった☆ In small part, this manifested in liking her appearance, the dog program later choosing Kagamine Len as a body because of his resemblance to Irina.A Place to Chat! - あんたのモデルはただただあの子のモデルが好きだった。 The dog's life, as a result, revolved almost entirely around his master, wishing to impress her to get her praise and physical affection.Stealing is Wrong? - 俺は強いぜ　褒めてくれよ！ ... あたたかい　君の手の平でね 頭　なでてっ！ (*´Д｀)ハアハア Because of this, he was unhappy whenever she left and would even go against her wishes to be back by her side. This loyalty and love for Irina, however, did not extend to her companions.Stealing is Wrong? - 鎖を外せ！　俺は行くのさ あの娘の元へ！　ガキの相手か？ Irina's Comrade Someone to whom the dog was entrusted for a temporary period.No Need to Worryy!! - ロシアを去る前に 君を他人に預けたにゃ Although the boy was Irina's companion, the dog despised him because he kept him away from Irina and had chained him up, considering him a brat.Stealing is Wrong? - 鎖を外せ！　俺は行くのさ あの娘の元へ！　ガキの相手か？ As a result he had no problem stealing his scarf and running away from the boy,No Need to Worryy!! PV as well as not caring if he was being followed by him. This distaste for the boy was only proven correct when he was shot by him,Stealing is Wrong PV and the dog programming carried this same rivalry with the boy into his life as Len against Camui Gackpo.The Broken Mirror. Trivia Notes *When red is used to indicate the speaker, Len's text turns red when referring back to his dog programming.The Broken Mirror. PV Curiosities *The dog's barking is taken from clips of Ronald McDonald's ad campaigns. Gallery Part 2= Hitoric.jpg|The dog dead at Irina's feet shown in Not Together No need to worry.png|The dog with Irina in No Need to Worryy!! |-| Part 3= Voiceinheartdog.jpg|The shot of the dog with Irina in The Voice in My Heart ○ |-| Part 4= Dog1.jpg|The dog in a flashback in The Broken Mirror. |-| Albums= Albumcomrade.jpg|The dog stealing "the brat's" scarf in the Putin-P Part 2 album booklet References }} Category:Characters Category:Russia Era